You Taste Like Dinner
by Genevieve Scarlet
Summary: This story begins with Sookie and Eric's conversation in the kitchen during Season 4 Episode 2 "You Smell Like Dinner" and ends with a much tastier outcome. Please be advised, story is rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

My own little spin on Season 4 Episode 2 : You Smell Like Dinner

Eric and Sookie are in her kitchen, after he asked her to be his.

"And what do you think is gonna happen when I do come to grips with it? Do you think my legs are just gonna magically open for you?"

The moment the sarcastic retort was out of her mouth Sookie was sorry. Double-damn her big mouth. Eric's gaze travelled down the length of her body, a slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. She was cold wearing only the thin cotton robe, and when his eyes lingered on her chest it was obvious he was enjoying her body's reaction. Too bad she hadn't taken the time to put on a bra.

He was suddenly right in front of her, and his nearness caused a liquid pool of desire to form in her lower abdomen immediately. He may not be able to glamour her, but the way she was reacting to him physically made Sookie feel utterly helpless. The breeze from his sudden movement flowed over her, and she shivered slightly. He was standing so close that she could feel the chill emanating from his rock hard body. Good lord he was gorgeous.

Never breaking eye contact, he took a step closer, slowly this time. Sookie knew she should put distance between them, but her legs were unwilling participants. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest, and she knew Eric could hear every beat. Despite the very real possiblity that he was going to sink his fangs into her neck and make her dinner, his proximity made her wild with desire. She mentally ran through the list of all his transgressions, hoping that would smack some sense into her lust-addled brain.

Instead, she began to vividly recall the deserate, passion-filled kiss they'd shared the year before at Fangtasia. Taking a calming breath, she closed her eyes briefly and tried to think about what she needed to add to her grocery list, anything to bring her back to reality. This was Eric Northman, he'd lied and betrayed her so many times. How could she want him this desperately? She heard Eric inhale deeply, drawing in her scent as his head leaned down slowly towards her neck. Knowing he needed no air, but simply wanted to smell her made that simple action so provacative.

"Sookie, trust me on this. There won't be any magic involved when your legs open for me." He chuckled softly, and his lips were dangerously close to the hollow of her neck. Incredibly, she found herself wishing for one split-second that he would bite her. An image of him pushing her up against the kitchen table roughly, and making love to her while his mouth drank greedily from her throat schorched itself into her mind.

Eric could sense the flood of desire within her, and dropped the lightest of kisses at the base of her neck. His hand reached upwards and cupped the back of her head, drawing her closer. Sookie bit down hard on her lower lip, using the pain to give her the self-control to keep her arms passive at her side. Her teeth pierced her bottom lip, the coppery taste of her blood filling her mouth.

The unmistakeable click rang out in the silent kitchen, as Eric released his fangs. He grazed them delicately up the curve of her neck, a lust-filled moan rumbling from his throat. His gaze met hers, his lips only inches away. Softly, he ran his finger over the tiny gash in her bottom lip. Sookie saw the hunger reflected in his eyes, his jaw clenching slightly. She drew in a ragged breath, unconscioulsy running her tongue across the spot his finger had been moments before.

Without warning his mouth was on hers, but the kiss was different than the first one they'd shared. Eric drew her bottom lip slowly into his mouth, groaning in esctasy at the taste of her blood. He drew her closer to him, molding her body tightly against his own. There was no restraining herself any longer. She felt her body move instinctively, arching towards him, her hands threading themselves through his hair.

Eric continued to kiss her gently, almost teasingly, but with his body pressed up so closely against hers she could feel exactly what he wanted. She knew she should be pushing him away, but there was no part of her body that was willing to break contact. Sookie deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. She found herself running it slowly over his fangs, eliciting a primal growl from him.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the explosion of passion was over. Eric pulled away with noticeable effort, his eyes boring into hers.

"No, I don't believe I'll need magic on my side to claim you as my own." He reached up and smoothed an errant lock of hair from her cheek, then retracted his fangs as he stepped back.

"When I make wild, passionate love to you it will be because you asked me to. Only then, will I make you mine."

And with that, Eric whirled out of the kitchen in a flash of movement, the screen door slamming behind him. Sookie leaned back against the counter for a moment, willing some strength back to her legs. She wondered how the hell was she going to resist him every time he showed up in her house. Evidently she was going to need some lessons in self-control. Straightening the sash on her robe, and smoothing her still-damp hair back into place, she headed for the stairs. What she really needed now was another shower, and this time it was going to be a cold one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie trudged up the stairs, still feeling flustered from her tryst in the kitchen with Eric. The worst thing about her predicament was that she actually found herself wondering what it would be like to finally give in to his advances. Of course, if Eric hadn't pulled away she had no idea how far it would have gone. She could still feel his lips on hers, the strength of his body as he cradled her tightly. Turning the shower on, she stripped off her robe and stepped under the icy spray.

She shivered violently but wouldn't allow herself the luxury of hot water. You deserve it, she thought to herself. Behaving like a true fang-banger, falling completely under his spell. Try as she might to deny it, she knew deep down she would end up making love to Eric. There was no denying the raw, animal attraction she felt for the smug blond vampire. The strangest thing was, despite some of the horribly violent things she'd witnessed at his hands, she felt incredibly safe in his company. There was something deep inside him, something tender and sweet that came bubbling up to the surface when he looked at her. In all honesty, the thing she was most afraid of was giving her heart away to someone else. Especially after what Bill had done to her.

When she was so chilled that her teeth began chattering violently, she turned off the water. There, she thought, now there wasn't a chance in hell of feeling turned on for the rest of the evening. Grabbing her towel off the rack she began to rub herself dry. Sookie glanced at her naked form in the bathroom mirror. What was it Bill and Eric both found so enticing? She was attactive, she realized that, just never in a show-stealing beauty queen sort of way. The only solid explanation was that they were drawn to the fairy blood that ran within her. Well that was certainly enough to ruin a girl's ego she thought grumpily as she thrust her favorite cotton nightshirt over her head. Pulling on her most comfortable granny panties and slipping into fuzzy slippers, she made her way downstairs. If only Eric could see her now, she chuckled to herself, maybe then he wouldn't be so eager to get into her pants.

Making a bee-line for the kitchen, Sookie hoped and prayed there was enough ice cream in the freezer to drown her troubles in. Bingo! Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey it was. She found herself smiling at the thought of Eric coming into the kitchen right now as she shoveled enormous spoonfuls into her mouth. She could see him laughing heartily at the sight of her comfy bedclothes. He most definitely would not want to strip her naked and make hot passionate love to her right here on her kitchen table. Damn it, she was fantasizing about him again! Maybe she should've stood under that shower until she had hypothermia, and why the hell hadn't she soaped herself off? Probably because the thought of his touch was a comfort, and washing it off hadn't seemed in any way appealing. Throwing the remainder of the ice cream in the trash violently she leaned over the sink and rinsed off the spoon.

Flipping off the lights with considerably more force than needed, she stomped out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. This was going to be one long-ass night if her thoughts refused to stay out of the gutter. Just as she reached the second stair she heard a knock on the door. The first thing that popped into her head was Eric, her stomach doing strange little flip-flops of anticipation, making her feel even more disgusted with herself. As she approached the door she could see the shadow of a man behind the curtain.

"Sookie? It's Bill. May I come in?" No matter her feelings for Bill, one thing never changed. She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue with that age-old Southern grace. Sook-eh.

Sookie unlocked the door, good lord how pointless a locked door was she thought to herself, when vampires could enter at their own whim. She stepped back for Bill to enter, taking in his dark jeans and well-tailored black leather jacket. Despite how well the clothes hugged his form, she didn't feel that same stirring of attraction she'd felt for Eric earlier.

"I hope I'm not..intruding on you at this hour. I was concerned for your safety, and needed to make sure you were allright." Bill took in her nightgown and slippers, a frown marring the pale skin of his forehead.

Suddenly Sookie was very conscious of the fact that the man who'd basically ripped her heart from her chest was standing in her foyer. He was studying her face closely, then his eyes paused a little too long on her neck. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she felt like she had a blinking neon sign across her forehead that said: I just made out with Eric Northman. Pulling her hair across her sholders to cover her neck, she took a step backwards. He was looking for bite marks, and she'd be damned if she was going to satisfy his jealous curiosity.

"I'm just fine KING Beeel," she drew the name out purposely, emphasizing King. What in God's name had he done to become King anyway? Sookie was pretty sure it wasn't for being the law-abiding vampire he usually was. There was an arrogance in his stance that hadn't been there before, and it made her uneasy.

"Why are you here anyway? I'm sure it's not cause you wanted to share my ice cream with me so get to the point. Saying it's been a long day does't even begin to explain it, and I want nothing more than to go to sleep. Alone."

She wasn't sure where the sarcasm had come from, but tonight she really didn't care if she made him angry. Screw it, she thought, he's not my king so I'll talk to him however I damn-well please. It was still her house, no matter if Eric also held a key.

Bill shifted from one foot to the other, folding his arms across his chest. He almost looked angry, although it was tightly hidden behind a stoic expression. A horrible sinking feeling settled at the pit of her stomach as she realized something. Eric wasn't the only one who could sense her emotions. Just because Bill and she were no longer together didn't mean he hadn't felt her desire while in the midst of shoving her tongue in Eric's mouth. He was here to make sure that Eric wasn't, that they hadn't sealed the deal. As if to confirm her suspicions, Bill glanced around her into the living room.

"I sensed your..ah...disturbance earlier. I wanted to make sure Eric hadn't done anything to harm you." His faltering speech did little to support the fact that he really believed what he was saying. Sookie knew now he was just here to make sure she hadn't gotten laid. The nerve of him. She could sleep with whoever she wanted to. If she decided to bang Eric all night and in every room of the house that was none of his business. Something occurred to her, how had he even known that it was Eric who had her all hot and bothered?

"And how exactly did you come to the conclusion that it was Eric creating a disturbance? You been spying on me Bill?" Sookie was royally pissed-off now. He had a lot of nerve invading her privacy like that. It would be one thing if she thought he was worried about her, but this was clearly a case of plain old jealousy. At least Bill had the dignity to look down, just the tiniest bit sheepishly.

"Actually, I had placed one of my guards just on the edge of the woods. I grew concerned when I heard Eric had purchased your home."

"Well you'd better call him off damn it! It's bad enough I got no way of preventing you vamps from barging in, the last thing I want is some goon spying on who I have as guests!" Sookie heard her voice raising with every word she spoke.

"That won't be necessary. Eric, made it quite clear to my employee that he wasn't welcome on his property. He made sure they were properly frightened by nearly draining them dry." Bills voice was starting to rise as well. Sookie should feel sorry for the man, but Eric didn't kill him, and she was sure he easily could have.

"Sookie, can't you see how dangerous he is? He only purchased your home so he can have access to your blood. He's tasted you and he's not going to stop until he does again." Now that was poking at a sore subject. She knew Eric desired her blood, hungered for it, that was obvious. But she refused to believe that was the only thing he wanted from her.

"He certainly didn't harm me. In fact, he was doing quite the opposite to me since you seem to be hell-bent on finding out. He had every chance to bite me tonight and he never did, so you can take your concern and shove it where the sun don't shine." Sookie was trembling, her anger against Bill's invasion and the sexual frustration built up from earlier boiling inside of her. Bill took a couple steps toward her, his hand reaching out to touch her arm. Throwing back her shoulder to avoid his touch, she backed away from him, trying to muster up as much bravado as possible while wearing a nightgown and fuzzy slippers.

"Sookie, I still care for you. You must know that..the idea of Eric laying a hand on you.." he looked at his feet, letting the words hang between them. "You must know that's it's only your blood he wants, and he's bound and determined to make you his."

Sookie sat down on the bottom stair, her back ram-rod straight. Looking Bill straight in the eye, she gathered up every bit of strength she possessed and declared icily, "I want you out now. None of that is your concern anymore Bill. And don't come running over here to my rescue everytime you feel something. Especially if that feeling happens to be me wanting to screw Eric's brains out!" She may have gone too far with that one, she thought when she saw the look on Bill's face. His expression hardened, until it almost looked as if he was wearing a mask. His voice was devoid of emotion when he spoke.

"I won't be bothering you again Sookie. But please, for me, take care. I've known Eric a long time, and he simply can't be trusted." He spun around and opened the door. Just before crossing the threshold he threw over his shoulder, "If anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Then he was gone in a whirlwind of movement, and Sookie was left in turmoil for the second time that night. If she'd been a drinker, a stiff one would've been just the ticket out of this mess. What she wouldn't give to feel numb, to lie down and drift off to sleep with nothing to think about but her next shift at Merlotte's. She sighed, locked the door and headed upstairs to her room. She swore on her Gran's grave that if anyone else disturbed her they were going to be real sorry. Come hell or high-water, she was going to get some shut-eye.


	3. Chapter 3

You Taste Like Dinner

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Sookie was startled awake. She had no idea how long she'd slept, but the sky was just beginning to show the lightening of dawn. Her bedroom curtains swayed lazily in the breeze, and the house was completely silent. She sat up in bed, ears straining for the slightest sound. Nothing. Oh for heaven's sake she thought, she'd never fall back to sleep now. Not bothering to grab her robe, she headed downstairs to investigate.

Creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible, she flinched as the third stair from the top creaked noisly. So much for stealth. As she reached the landing, she could see a faint glow coming from the living room. Had she left that light on?

"Hello Sookie." Eric's silky smooth voice reached her just as she turned the corner into the living room.

"What the hell!" Talk about being startled. Why couldn't someone just call before they turned up in her house damn-it? Eric was seated in her Gran's comfy old armchair, legs spread lazily before him, a very old book in his hands. Christ the way he fit in the chair it looked like a throne.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but when I saw how deeply you were sleeping I decided not to wake you." Eric grinned wickedly, and Sookie's stomach started doing those flip-flops of anticipation. He had been in her room, watching her sleep? She felt her heartbeat pick up in pace at the idea of him in her bedroom. Cool it Sookie, she chastised herself. Deep breaths..

"What are you doing back here Eric? It's almost dawn, shouldn't you be going to ground?" Eric closed his book with a thud, settling back into his "throne". For the first time Sookie took stock of what he was wearing, or more importantly, what he wasn't. Black track pants hung dangerously low on his hips and a ridiculously expensive looking black silk robe hung open to reveal the bare expense of his chest. She felt her mouth go completely dry. His chest had just the right amount of definition, a spattering of light brown hair trailed down his stomach, leading to a subtle v-shape just above his.. She looked away quickly.

"Let's just say I felt like a change in.._scenery." _He slowly put the book on the couch next to him, then relaxed back in the chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Sookie distractedly noticed he was barefoot, and she'd be damned but even his feet were gorgeous. Everything suddenly just felt too intimate, even his hair had a tousled look as if to say..take me to bed. She crossed her arms in front of her, feeling exposed in only her thin nightshirt. She swallowed convulsively, taking a small step back.

"Don't do that." Eric was out of the chair and a foot in front of her before it could even register. The full effect of his attire was even more impressive as he stood in front of her. Her short stature put her eyes directly in line with his beautiful chest, and her hands itched to caress the gentle planes of his stomach. The way those damned pants hung should be illegal it was so sexy, and she found herself studying the muscled shape of his lower abdomen. Well shit, Sookie thought, he hadn't even touched her and she needed a fresh pair of panties.

Her words came out so softly she doubted anyone but a vampire would've heard them, "Don't do what?" She avoided his eyes, but she could feel the intensity of his stare somehow. He reached one hand and cupped her chin, raising her gaze to meet his.

"You know what. Run from the only thing you can't avoid. I can hear the pounding of your heart Sookie, smell your..._desire." _His eyes trailed suggestively downwards. "I feel what you feel, my blood runs within you, and before long I'll be inside of you too." He took a step closer.

"It's only your blood talking and you know it!" Sookie was suddenly angry at herself for not being able to hide her desire, and most of all for wanting to rips his pants off. She spun around and headed for the kitchen, needing desperately to put some distance between them before she acted on her feelings. Eric zipped in front of her immediately. Deja vu, she thought, this was beginning to be a routine.

"It's not just the blood, Sookie..." and as if to prove his point he suddenly pinned her against the kitchen table, his body pressed so close he could surely feel the heat coming from her liquid core. He smiled lazily, taking his time, and she was sure he was enjoying this game. Leaning into her, he lowered his head to her chest and placed a light kiss on her neck, then made his way downward with his mouth, gently nipping at one of her breasts through the thin cotton of her nightshirt. He groaned softly, moving to the other side.

Sookie closed her eyes reflexively, losing all conscious thought, giving in to the wonderful sensations he was eliciting with his skillful mouth. The throbbing of her desire was reaching the point of being unbearable. She was so turned on she felt like she would jump out of her skin if he didn't take her right then and there. A little whimper escaped her mouth and she grabbed his head, guiding his mouth up towards her.

Eric leaned in to kiss her, and for one brief moment she saw the expression on his face, his surprise at her forcefulness. Cupping her backside, he lifted her onto the kitchen table, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him tightly, drawing him against her. He arched against her suggestively, his arousal pushing through the thin material of his pants. Hot damn, he was enormous! She pushed the nagging voice out of her head, the one telling her she just may regret her surrender as his hands made their way underneath her nightshirt.

His kiss was searing, demanding, but did little to distract from the skill with which he coaxed pleasure from her elsewhere. There was no doubt in her mind that his thousand years on this earth had taught him much in the ways of pleasuring a woman. As he continued to assault her mouth with his own his hands slid under the edge of her panties, and she moaned softly, "_Eric.."_

Breaking the kiss momentarily, he looked at her, "Did you want more?" She had never seen him look the way he did at this moment. Eyes glazed over with desire, hair messy, he seemed more like a flesh and blood man than the powerful vampire she knew. Sookie suddenly grew bold, realizing the power she held over him, how badly he wanted her. Allowing herself to revel in this, she captured the moment in her memories to recall at a later time. She had never felt so alive, so womanly while in the throes of passion. What she had shared with Bill had been amazing, but paled in comparison to the desperation she felt for Eric to complete their union.

"Don't stop.._please.." _she whispered, reaching for him, pleading silently with her eyes. God, he'd been right all along, she realized. She was asking him to make love to her just as he'd predicted. Somehow, she was enjoying it way too much to care about her pride over being wrong.

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping.." His words came out more like a growl, making her shiver with anticipation. He began to demonstrate his intentions with his hands, pleasuring her intimately, and waves of esctasy rocked her. She writhed beneath him, crying out softly at the release.

Eric broke contact abruptly. His head spun towards the door, his body taking on a fight or flight posture. Sookie groaned in frustration. "Eric, what is it?" She noted the bulge of his manhood still clearly showing through his pants. Well at least he hadn't changed his mind about wanting her, that much was certain.

He didn't answer, but his head cocked ever so slightly to the side as he continued to stare at the front door. A predatory growl came suddenly from deep in his throat, his fangs baring visciously. Moving so fast, she could barely track his movement, he was out the front door leaving her panting on the kitchen table.

Sookie wasn't normally a foul-mouthed woman, but this moment called for a curse of two. She muttered every profanity in her vocabluary as she pulled down her nightshirt, straightened her panties, and headed to the open front door after him. Whatever the hell was going on, it better be good she thought grumpily. Just as she reached the door, she heard a man's voice howl in terror and pain. Sprinting down the steps and towards the origin of the sound, a horror welled up within her, if anything happened to Eric..

**To be continued soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Before starting into the next segment of Eric and Sookie's story, I'd like to say that elements within this chapter are my own interpretation. The rate at which a vampire is killed when meeting the sun seem to vary by age, and I'm putting a spin on this that suited my imagination. Enjoy!

Sookie stood in her front yard, eyes searching frantically in the dim pre-dawn light for Eric. Her eyesight was sorely lacking compared to his, and she had no idea where the scream had originated from. She stood there for a few moments, ears and eyes straining. Then to her left an un-earthly growl bellowed from the woods. She ran full-speed, noting absentmindedly the pain in her bare foot as she cut it against a rock. The sky was progressively lightening, so there were only minutes until dawn.

Entering the tree line and pushing away the sharp branches, she continued to follow the source of the noise. Now she could hear a low moan of pain as well as Eric's growl. Then she saw him, kneeling on the ground, one of Bill's guards in his arms. He was feeding viciously, tearing at the flesh of the man's neck as he gulped greedily. Sookie was grateful that she couldn't see the man's face when the life left him, his arms falling loosely at his sides.

Eric shoved him callously aside, then looked up, realizing she was watching. Bits of flesh still hung from his fangs, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth. He made no move to hide it or wipe it away, and even had the audacity to give her a mishcevious smile. She knew she should have been repulsed by the sight, but she'd almost gotten used to the sight of his mouth covered in blood.

"I warned him to stay off of my property," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, pulling branches off a nearby tree to cover the body. Sookie felt like she'd been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water, every ounce of passion leaving her body. This was the other side of him, the predator, the killer. "I'd return the body to King Bill," Eric sneered, "But it's almost dawn." He frowned at the brightening sky and realized how close he was to being burned alive at any moment. As if on cue, the first rays of the sun started to fill the sky.

"Eric what the hell were you thinking? Ever since we've met you've been trying to get in my pants, and you go running out the door after some junior spy in the middle of us getting it on? When it's almost DAWN?"

Ignoring her question, he scooped her up in an instant, making a bee-line for the house in a blur. Sometimes this really makes me feel like a child, Sookie thought, as she was swung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Even though he crossed the distance nearly instantly, she could see wisps of smoke beginning to rise from his skin as they reached the edge of the driveway. He started to move slower, groaning in pain. Just as he reached the steps of the front porch he collapsed, dropping her in a heap. "Eric!" With little thought of anything but saving him from becoming a human bonfire, she stripped off her nightshirt and used it to cover as much of his head and neck as she could. Even still, his skin was burning horrribly in spots. He hissed in pain, but still moved up the stairs at a crawl towards the house.

Sookie began to panic at his slow progress, she could see him weakening with every moment. She reached down and wrapped her arms around his chest, trying with every bit of strength imaginable to pull him up the steps. Only one more stair..she kept telling herself. She yanked him across the threshold, the smell of his burning flesh sickening. Any exposed skin was blackening progressively, and she began to shout, "God damn you Eric! Was killing Bill's guard worth frying in the sun? Come on!" She grabbed him by the hands, her stomach rolling violently as she gripped his charred skin.

Straining and pulling until his lead weight was finally inside the house, Sookie slammed the door behind them. Digging up her last bit of strength, she drug him behind the cover of the couch. Hopefully that would block any sunlight coming from the windows, she thought. The fact that she was completely naked besides her panties, hardly registered. She leaned over Eric's motionless form, and with much struggle pulled the thin silk of his robe off, heaving him over to lay on his back.

About half of his beautiful face was unscathed but the back of his neck was charred alarmingly. Despite the fact that his mouth, chin and chest were stained with the blood of a man he'd just killed, she felt a surge of tenderness. Using the soft fabric of the robe she wiped as much of the blood off as she could. There was something more than lust in her heart for Eric, and she wondered if it truly was more than just his blood drawing her to him.

She cringed as she saw that most of his lower arms and chest where the robe hadn't covered had been burned horribly as well. The places where his skin had been touched by the sun now resembled charcoal briquettes. Sookie leaned over him and touched his forehead, urging him to look at her. His eyes remained shut tightly, but he let out another helpless moan. She watched him expectantly, waiting for him to heal himself for several minutes.

While she sat next to him, tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. Absentmindedly, she noticed the smeared blood on the rug from the cut in her foot. She wondered what in god's name had been so important about killing Bill's guard? It was so unlike Eric to risk harm to himself like that. Was he really so possessive of her that the very idea of establishing his territory had pushed aside all rational thought? She was having a hard time believing that, despite his claim to care about her.

Ten minutes had gone by, yet Eric still showed no signs of improvement. She'd been hoping that since he'd just fed, his body would able to heal on it's own. But apparently his injuries were so severe that he needed help in the recovery process. The only thing that would help was human blood, or mostly human in her case. Sookie had already saved him once when he'd nearly burned to his true death at Fangtasia during the whole mess with that son-of-a-bitch Russell. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a steaknife from the counter and sliced herself neatly acroos the wrist, wincing in pain.

Propping his head up in her lap she brought her wrist to his mouth, letting the blood drip steadily onto his lips. Almost immediately his mouth began to move, suckling the gash at her wrist. She could see some of his burns began to heal as he consumed her blood. She watched as his vitality slowly returned, and he reached up to grip her arm. Eric's mouth latched on to her wrist tighter, taking long pulls. As he swallowed he groaned soflty in pleasure. Suddenly his eyes opened, and took in her bare breasts leaning tantalizingly over him.

The whole tone of the situation instantly went from life or death to something completely the opposite. Sookie saw Eric's pupils widen with desire as he took in her soft pink nipples, then he closed his eyes again and moaned loudly as he drank greedily from her wrist. Although she was starting to feel a little light-headed from the blood loss, every pull his mouth made sent a delicious sensation through her veins. It was a tingling, firey feeling, much like the build up before a spectacular orgasm. Without even realizing it, she let out a gasp of pleasure. She found herself wondering how could she feel so much desire while he was literally sucking the life-force out of her.

Eric broke contact with her wrist forcefully, and she could see from the feral expression on his face, it was not without effort. With his head still resting in her lap he unleashed his fangs, jabbing his finger with the tip of one of them. He gently massaged his own blood into her wrist, healing the wound instantly. She was immediately struck by a huge wave of dizziness, and the room began swirling around her. She knew she was going to pass out any moment. What happened next was a complete blur to Sookie. With blazing-vamp speed he picked her up, opened the cabinet leading to the cubby, shot down the ladder, then layed her down on his massive fur-covered bed. Her had swam violently, and now her ears were starting to ring.

"Sookie, look at me," Eric grasped her head with both hands, crouching over her. She opened one eye, but the room continued to move sickeningly in circles. "I'm afraid I've taken too much, you look paler by the second." She heard the sound of him zooming up the ladder of the cubby, felt the wooshing of the air over her, and just as suddenly he returned. She didn't even attempt to open her eyes, and the dizziness was quickly being replaced by a stony feeling in her limbs. She started to drift out of consciousness.

"No! Stay with me!" he shouted, shaking her shoulders roughly. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they felt like they were made of lead. Just before she closed them, she saw Eric take the knife she'd used on her wrist earlier to his neck, slicing himself with a small hiss of pain. She completely gave in to the blackness calling to her, and let her eyes slide shut.

She awoke to a thick, rich tasting liquid dripping into her mouth. Eric was spread half on top of her, leg splayed over hers, a huge gash in his neck positioned directly above her face. Sputtering, and coughing as his blood reached her tongue, she turned her head to the side. He firmly turned her back towards him. "Sookie..drink!" His eyes had a panicked look, and she saw the large cut in his neck healing before her eyes. He reached up and touched it with his hands, feeling the already-healed skin. "Fuck."

Reaching for the knife he sliced himself again, this time leaving a much deeper gash in the wake of the knife. "You have to drink! I almost drained you just now in my weakened state. You saved my life, now it's my turn to save yours." Understanding dawned within her. She tried to nod, but her head wouldn't respond. Shit, she thought, is this what it feels like to die? Eric moved quickly, grabbing her head and angling it flush with his neck. "Quick, I'm already starting to heal!"

After a small amount of Eric's blood had dripped down her throat, she felt more than strong enough to swallow. She started to take long drags, gulping the rich liquid greedily. He brought her body even closer, moaning slightly. After a dozen or so swallows, a delicious warmth started to spread through her entire body, and her dizziness quickly abated. Eric's moans of pleasure grew louder as she pulled him into her mouth more greedily. Her head spun, but this time with absolute esctasy. At the point where their bodies were entwined she feel his enormous erection.

Her arms moved on their own accord to reach for his head and pull his neck tightly against her mouth. His blood no longer tasting strange to her, she gulped it down as quickly as she could, every swallow making her feel stronger and more alive. Bill had given her his blood, but it was nothing like the powerfully wonderful sensations Eric's was creating inside of her. Christ, no wonder people could actually crave this, Sookie thought. Suddenly feeling wanton and sensual, she drew her hands through his hair, down his muscled back, and in a moment of wickedness, groped his well-formed backside. Realizing her strength had returned completely, he pulled his neck back slowly, one last drop landing on her bottom lip as the gash closed. Her tongue slid out and lapped it up, her eyes briefly closing.

"Better?" Eric asked, his voice gravelly. She gazed up at him, their eyes meeting, and she nodded slowly. A small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as she reveled in the warmth pulsing through her. The entire light of the room seemed tinged with a golden hue, and she watched his eyes traveling over the peaks and valleys of her breasts hungrily. "Whatever your feeling right now, I'm feeling the same thing. Your blood is delicious and incredibly intoxicating." He took his thumb and rubbed the corner of her mouth, whiping away the smears of his blood. Then with one smooth motion he positioned his body between her legs, grinding his hips into hers. She shuddered with pleasure. This is it, Sookie thought, I'm really going to sleep with Eric Northman. At that moment any hesitation was overthrown by how badly she wanted to feel him deep inside of her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him slowy lean down to take her nipple in his mouth. Teasing and gently suckling it, his hand came up to gently roll the other one between his fingers. Sookie arched her body upwards with small moan. Her center began to pool with hot liquid desire in anticipation. She felt him reach down to her hips and quickly rip her panties off. Distractedly, she wondered why he hadn't removed his pants. Eric looked down at her naked body appreciatively, almost reverently. Sookie slid her hand inside his pants and grasped his shaft, marveling at his generous size. At her touch, he let loose a primal growl, his eyes taking on a hungry, almost predatory gleam. She caressed him with her hand, and he growled louder, releasing his fangs.

Pulling back from her he lowered his mouth to her thigh, kissing and nipping it playfully with the tips of his sharp fangs. His hand began to pleasure her, and as her body rocked with the waves of her release, she felt the sting of his fangs against her thigh. But Eric wasn't drinking for sustenance, Sookie realized, this was part of his lovemaking. There was no pain in his short feeding, only more pleasure building up within her. Then he retracted his fangs, using his mouth to bring her to completion again. She cried out, her hands tangled in his hair as she arched against him.

Using his vamp-speed, he pulled back momentarily to remove his pants. Her desire was built back up to a frenzy as he laid between her, grabbing one leg beneath her knee and slinging it over his hip. She was practically panting at this point, the feel of his manhood resting against her inner thigh. Eric captured her gaze, and using the sexiest voice imaginable said, "There's no going back from this Sookie. I'm going to take you to places you've never thought imaginable. After tonight you'll never be able to be with another. If anyone lays a hand on you after I've claimed you as my own I'll kill them. You must understand this. I risked my life to kill Bill's guard to send a message of my claim to you."

Sookie started to voice her protest at being referred to as a piece of property, but her words became a cry of intense pleasure as Eric plunged inside of her. Holding her leg out to one side he plunged deeper and deeper still. She matched his rhythm, arching against him tightly, bringing explosions of pleasure to every inch of her body. Releasing her leg, her moved towards her even closer, and in response she wrapped her legs around him. She gripped his backside, guiding him deeper inside her heated depths. The feel of his chilled flesh moving inside her was the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced. He brought shockwaves of completion to her over and over again, until she dripped in sweat. Still, he never tired, never faltered in his sexual prowess.

In time, he rolled beneath her, and she straddled him brazenly, moving in a way that finally brought his desire to the point of release. Groaning, he grabbed her hips, using his tremendous strength to move her so tightly aginst him she came again rapidly several times. Eric arched against her savagely as he threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan of completion. But he wasn't finished with her just yet. He grabbed her and rolled her onto her back again, renewing the tempo of passion they'd just expererienced. Apparently the older a vampire was the more powerful they became sexually, she mused to herself as he brought her yet again to orgasm. If this was what it meant to be his, she never wanted it to stop.


End file.
